infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
BTD (Before The Dawn)
"BTD (Before The Dawn)" is a song by INFINITE, and the second and title track in their second mini album, Evolution. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Because I listen to my heart beat one by one Because I listen to my heart heart heart to to my heart heart 아무리 노력해도 너를 가질 수 없다면 넌 아니라더라 거지같아 나 난 이렇게는 못놔 그게 답답해.. 그게 막막해.. Why Why … Why Why … Why Why … Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. 내 마음만은 집착이 아니야 Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. 널 반드시 꼭 잡아내고 싶어 사랑을 속삭이던 두 입술 맞다은 chance 닫히던 두 눈 자락을 피해 fly to the my heart I’ll be there by your side (huh) 난 그저 바라만 보다가 너를 맴돌다가 익숙해졌는데 거지같아 이젠 모든걸 놔주래 그게 답답해.. 그게 막막해.. Why Why … Why Why … Why Why … Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. 내 마음만은 집착이 아니야 Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. 널 반드시 꼭 잡아내고 싶어 나도 모르게 니 그림자를 밟아 아마 나 점점 미쳐 가나봐 (Because I listen to my heart beat one by one) 앞이 캄캄해진 내 눈은 오직 너 하나만 밝게 비춘다 (Because I listen to my heart heart heart) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) 더 늦기 전에 멈춰 세워줄게 Before the dawn (ye ye ye) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) 널 끝까지 꼭 가져가고 싶어 (Before the dawn) close your eye and close your mind 베일에 싸인 니 길에 마치 비밀에 갇힌 미래에 지킬래 놓치기 싫은 너기에 이 길의 끝엔 you must love me (Before the dawn.. Before the dawn..) 니가 가지 못하게 꽉 잡아 내가 울지 않게 널 붙잡아 니가 아무리 날 버리고 막아도 난 절대 널 놓치지 않아 |-|Romanization= Because I listen to my heart beat one by one Because I listen to my heart heart heart to to my heart heart amuri noryeokhaedo neoreul gajil su eobtdamyeon neon aniradeora geojigata na nan ireohgeneun motnwa geuge dabdabhae.. geuge makmakhae.. SJ/SY Why Why … Why Why … Why Why … Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. nae maeummaneun jibchagi aniya Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. neol bandeusi ggok jabanaego sipeo sarangeul soksagideon du ibsul matdaeun chance dadhideon du nun jarageul pihae fly to the my heart I’’ll be there by your side (huh) nan geujeo baraman bodaga neoreul maemdoldaga iksukhaejyeotneunde geojigata ijen modeungeol nwajurae geuge dabdabhae.. geuge makmakhae.. SJ/SY Why Why … Why Why … Why Why … Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. nae maeummaneun jibchagi aniya Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. neol bandeusi ggok jabanaego sipeo nado moreuge ni geurimjareul balba ama na jeomjeom michyeo ganabwa (Because I listen to my heart beat one by one) api kamkamhaejin nae nuneun ojik neo hanaman balkge bichunda (Because I listen to my heart heart heart) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) deo neutgi jeone meomchwo sewojulge Before the dawn (ye ye ye) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) neol ggeutkkaji ggok gajyeogago sipeo (Before the dawn) close your eye and close your mind beire ssain ni gire machi bimire gadhin mirae-e jikillae nohchigi sirheun neogie i girui ggeuten you must love me (Before the dawn.. Before the dawn..) niga gaji motage ggwak jaba naega ulji anhge neol butjaba niga amuri nal beorigo magado nan jeoldae neol nohchiji anha |-|English= Because I listen to my heart beat one by one Because I listen to my heart heart heart to to my heart heart If I can’t get you no matter how hard I try You aren’t the one, i feel like a beggar I-I, can’t let you go like this, its suffocating And I don’t know what to do Why Why … Why Why … Why Why … Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. My heart isn’t obsessed Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. I want to capture you no matter what Those two lips that whispered love Those two eyes that close at the right chance The sides fly to me heart, I’ll be there by you side (huh) I became used to only looking at you Lingering around you, I feel like a beggar I want to let go of everything now, and thats suffocating And I don’t know what to do Why Why … Why Why … Why Why Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. My heart isn’t obsessed Before the dawn.. Before the dawn.. I want to capture you no matter what Without knowing, I step on your shadow I’m probably gradually getting crazier (Because I listen to my heart beat one by one) To my eyes that sees everything to be dark, You’re the only one that shines brightly (Because I listen to my heart heart heart) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) I’ll stop you before its too late Before the dawn (ye ye ye) Before the dawn (ye ye ye) I want to have you in the end no matter what (Before the dawn) close your eye and close your mind, your road thats covered with veils I want to protect you from a future that seems to be captured in secrets Because its, you must love me (Before the dawn) I’ll hold on tightly so you can’t leave I’ll grab onto you so I won’t have to cry No matter how many times you throw me away, Or how much you prevent it, I’m never going to let you go Music Video Category:Songs [[